Pamela Voorhees
Pamela Sue Voorhees (1930 - June 13th, 1979), more commonly known simply as Mrs. Voorhees, is the secondary antagonist of the franchise, and the main antagonist of the first film. Biography She is the mother of Jason Voorhees. After his supposed drowning in 1957, Pamela killed off various counselors of Camp Crystal Lake and proceeded to prevent the camp from reopening through murder, water poisoning, and arson. When Steve Christy sought to reopen the camp in 1979, Pamela resurfaced to murder the newly hired counselors. After killing, slaying and slaughtering most of them in cold blood without showing any remorse, Pamela was beheaded by the sole survivor named Alice Hardy. Jason constructed an altar to Pamela's remains and continued dispatching those who intruded in the area to continue her work. Pamela often appears to her son through visions and hallucinations. Following her death at the hands of Alice Hardy, her spirit/ghost has been known to possess people several times. Early life Pamela Sue was born circa 1930. Not much is known about her childhood and early life or her family. As a teenager, Pamela met and married Elias Voorhees, a miner from Ohio. As the couple lived in a trailer near Crystal Lake, Elias would often abuse Pamela verbally like a scapegoat and physically for any perceived misdeed, be it real or imagined. In 1945/46, fifteen/sixteen-year-old Pamela became aware that she was pregnant with a son. She became convinced that the unborn boy could speak to her. Sometime after the birth of her son, Elias became increasingly concerned about Pamela's unstable connection with Jason, and knowing he couldn't do anything about it, ends up abandoning his wife and son. Soon after, Pamela moved into 42 Cars Crash Road, after she imagined her son exclaiming how beautiful the house was, despite warnings from Mr. Lasko, the real estate agent, that the building was haunted and scary. Pamela's son, Jason, was born on June 13, 1946/45 at Wessex County Marshall.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzd2Y-apJmM Pamela proceeded to raise her son apart from other children in their new house. Camp Crystal Lake In the summer of 1957, Pamela was offered the job of cook at Camp Crystal Lake by David and Louise Christy. Taking Jason with her, Pamela attempted to keep her son sheltered from the other children, but her attempts were in vain. One night, Jason went swimming by himself in the lake and never came back. Although the lake was partially dredged, no body was ever recovered. Pamela proceeded to have a break with reality and spent the next six months in an institution.Friday the 13th: The Crystal Lake Massacres Revisited Following her release from the hospital, Pamela apparently used the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to cast a spell to ensure that Jason would return to her alive. It is unknown whether or not this was the cause, but Jason emerged alive on the other side of the lake some time after his apparent drowning and demise.Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel) At her own request, the Christys rehired Pamela in the summer of 1958, against their better judgment. Pamela found she was unable to stop thinking about Jason's drowning, and each night, she went to the children's cabin while the occupants were sleeping to ensure they were safe. On July 4, while staring at the sleeping children and crying, Pamela heard the counselors singing at the campfire. Convinced that it was the counselors' fault that her son had died, Pamela armed herself with a machete and followed the two counselors named Barry and Claudette to the barn, where they commenced sexual foreplay. Pamela snuck upstairs and caught the teenagers off guard before murdering them both in cold blood. Pamela was never suspected of the crime and Camp Crystal Lake was soon closed down after that.Friday the 13th (novel) In the years that followed, Pamela continued her vendetta to keep the camp closed for real. In 1962, she poisoned the water and prevented the camp from reopening. She may also have been responsible for several fires at the campgrounds, but this might also have been accidents caused by her only son Jason. 1979 murder spree In 1979, David and Louise's son Steve Christy began fixing up the abandoned camp. Pamela tried to persuade him to not reopen the place, but Steve was determined to end the story of the curse of Camp Blood. On June 13, 1979, the day that was Jason's thirty-third birthday, the camp was almost ready for reopening, and Pamela decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking her bowie knife, she began to drive towards Camp Crystal Lake in her jeep, set on killing the counselors in cold blood, one by one, to ensure that the camp would never, ever be reopened again. During the driving scene, Pamela came upon a hitchhiker named Annie Phillips, who was to be the cook at the camp. Annie entered the jeep and she and Pamela soon began speaking, each telling the other their life story. As she recounted her life with Elias and birth of Jason, Pamela became increasingly unhinged. When they reached the turn-off for Camp Crystal Lake, Pamela simply continued driving by driving her jeep at high speed. Annie at first begged the old woman to stop the jeep, then leaped out the passenger seat door. Pamela got out of the Jeep and gave chase, pursuing the injured Annie through the woods. Pamela eventually caught up with the frightened girl and slashed her by the throat with her knife. She then dragged the body back to the jeep, set it up in the passenger seat, and kept conversing with it. Pamela put the jeep at the side of the camp, stealing the campground's tools and spent the remainder of the day spying on the remaining camp counselors as they fixed up the camp. As night fell, Pamela began dispatching them, one by one. First, she lured Ned Rubenstein to his death by following him and then standing in the open doorway of a cabin and slashing his throat. When Jack Marand and Marcie Stanler came to the same cabin to have sex, Pamela hid Ned's body above them and laid underneath the bed. When Marcie left, Pamela impaled an arrow through Jack's throat. She then took both bodies and put them in the closet. Following that, she grabbed the ax, which Steve had used earlier, and came into the bathroom, where she slammed the ax into Marcie's face and hid her body in the shower. When Brenda narrowly missed finding Pamela in the bathroom, the deranged woman mimicked the voice of a child, luring Brenda out into the archery range, blinding her with the site's lights before killing her. She then bound Brenda’s body in ropes and dragged it by the main cabin as Alice and Bill went to investigate. She also placed the ax she used to kill Marcie in her bed. Going to the front of the camp, Pamela waited for Steve as he returned from town, and then stabbed him before tying his body to a tree trunk. There were now only two counselors left to dispatch of, Alice Hardy and Bill Brown. To ensure that they could not escape with their lives, Pamela severed the phone line and disabled Ned's truck by putting a stone in the engine. With the nearest crossroads ten miles away, Alice and Bill were trapped. Pamela then turned off the generator, prompting Bill to go check on it. Coming from outside, Pamela slashed his throat with her knife and began impaling him to the door with arrows in his eye, stomach, and groin. Alice soon followed Bill and found his mangled body. Panicked, the girl ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in. Pamela lurked outside and threw the body into the window and quickly escaping as she drove the jeep around to the front, greeting Alice in a friendly manner, claiming to know nothing of what had been going on. A hysterical Alice showed Brenda's body, and begged for the middle-aged woman to help her escape. Pamela became more and more unhinged as she remembered Jason's drowning, finally revealing her true nature as she accused Alice of letting Jason drown. After pulling out her knife, she tries to attack Alice, but the young counselor quickly knocks her out with a fireplace poker before fleeing. A lengthy chase ensues, during which Alice flees her attacker and finds Steve's and Annie's bodies in the process. Pamela turns back on the generator to the camp and then chases Alice all over the camp in a climatic chase. All the while, the woman began to talk to herself in Jason's voice, repeating "Kill her mommy! Kill her!" She corners Alice in a storage shed, where Alice has found a rifle. Before Alice can load it with bullets, Pamela attacks her and slaps her around. Alice escapes and runs back to the main cabin, hiding behind a locked door in the pantry. Pamela, now brandishing a machete that was used by Bill earlier breaks the door open and rushes in at Alice. Alice hits her on the side of the head with a frying pan, causing her to bleed, rendering her unconscious and seemingly dead. Heading out to the side of the lake, Alice sits down next to the water, but Pamela comes rushing out of the darkness at her again with the machete. Narrowly avoiding the machete, Alice attacks with a paddle and having the two of them wrestle next to the lake. The counselor broke herself free and decapitates Pamela with her own machete, finally killing her as she bleeds to death from her head separation while her hands clutch in the air and move around. After Alice kills Pamela with a machete in self-defense, Jason Voorhees witnesses the death of his mother and manages to salvage Pamela's severed head, her sweater, and pants, as well as the machete that killed her. Pamela's headless corpse was buried in a grave located on a roadside leading to Crystal Lake. Legacy Following Pamela's death, Jason took the remains he had salvaged to his shack in the woods. He constructed an altar surrounded by candles and arranged the clothes and head there. In August, 1979, Jason took Pamela's head with him to put in Alice's refrigerator before murdering her. He then set up Alice's body at the base of the altar devoted to his mother. All further murder sprees committed by Jason were done in Pamela's name, continuing what she had started by keeping all intruders out of the Camp Crystal Lake region. In 1984, Ginny Field discovered the shack while Jason was pursuing her. She almost managed to trick Jason into thinking she was Pamela by donning her sweater, but Jason, after noticing his mother's head was still on the altar, snaps back into reality and continues his attack. Ginny escaped after slamming Jason's shoulder with the machete that had killed his mother. The shack was not discovered by the police following Ginny's experience. Her head will forever be in the shack along with the corpses of Alice, Terry, and Winslow.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Three days after Ginny's encounter with Jason, Chris Higgins suffered a nightmare in which a decaying, undead Pamela rose from the lake and dragged her under. Chris was escorted away from Higgins Haven in an unstable state, rambling about a "lady in the lake". In late summer of 2003, Gretchen Andrews was possessed by Pamela after coming into contact with Jason. While possessing Gretchen, Pamela appeared quite sane, only acting violent in the presence Charles Westenhaus, a fellow Hell escapee who had murdered his mother. Pamela was seemingly driven from Gretchen's body when the girl was nearly fatally electrocuted alongside Jason, who she had been "playing" in Crystal Lake with.Friday the 13th: Hell Lake That fall, Freddy Krueger managed to resurrect Jason by appearing to him as Pamela, commanding him to go to Springwood and kill the children living on Elm Street. In June, 2005, Jason was in a coma after his battle with Freddy in 2003. He was showcased in Doctor Geistmann's Carnival of Terror as a carnival attraction. Pamela returned from the dead by possessing others who came into contact with her severed head. Pamela could bring Jason back to life for brief periods of time by exposing her own severed head to the moonlight, knowing that Jason would remain comatose forever if he did not kill anyone on June 13, his birthday. Pamela claimed five victims that month. Following his murder spree at Camp Piney Woods, Jason visited Pamela's grave, which had been moved next to his own in the Eternal Peace Cemetery.Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation When the Jason Strain was spreading across the island where Extreme Elimination 2 was set, Butch Mahan and Alexandra Coyle used holographic technology developed by Helen Cain to capture Jason by making him think that Alexandra was Pamela.Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain In December, 2008, Freddy Krueger appeared once again as Pamela to manipulate Jason into getting the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to resurrect the dream killer.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Following his battle with both Freddy and Ash Williams, Jason imagined Pamela urging him to continue killing.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Following Jason's release from a cryogenic chamber in space in 2455, Pamela possessed a swarm of nano ants and released Jason from Kristen's imprisonment. Pamela then led her son to a room full of androids to kill, which frustrated Jason, since these victims weren't real. Kristen eventually launched Jason into space, prompting a furious Pamela to possess her lover, Neil and force him to kill both Kristen and himself.Jason X Special Sometime later, a portion of Jason's DNA formed a clone of himself, resulting in his memories being split between both Jasons. After defeating his clone, the real Jason regained all his memories of Pamela.Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X A semi-holographic version of Pamela, resembling a decayed corpse, was created by Armando Castillo in an equally holographic version of Crystal Lake. This Pamela lay in an underwater grave and attacked passers-by. The clone briefly escaped confinement, nearly killing Castillo, who presumably disposed of the creature after escaping it.Jason X: Death Moon Friday The 13th: The Game Pamela Voorhees reprises her primary role in the franchise as the secondary antagonist of the 2017 game, appearing as her decapitated head in Jason's shack, and as a voice that only Jason hears, spurring him on to murder the counselors. Her sweater, which is required to kill Jason, can be worn by any female counselor, though Pamela's voice will immediately alert Jason to their presence upon arrival, unless the counselor entering the shack has Jason's mask in their inventory. Utilizing her sweater will cause the female counselor (this will not work with a male) wearing it to briefly stun Jason by impersonating Pamela. There are also 20 cassette tapes that randomly appear on the map, featuring Pamela having a discussion with the police about Jason's drowning. Throughout the tapes, Pamela becomes gradually more unhinged about wanting to find Jason. One tape contains a conversation between Pamela and Tommy Jarvis' father, the latter showing sympathy for the former's loss. These tapes also reveal that Pamela was impregnated with Jason when she was raped by an unknown man, and that she married Elias for protection (only in this game's continuity). Between the nineteenth and twentieth tape, Pamela, after having a fit of rage, confessed that she had murdered Elias because he was abusing her and Jason, and that he had told her to kill him. Pamela, furious at the police for doubting his capability due to Jason's deformities, storms out of the police station to find Jason herself. After the detective warns her that she could get hurt, Pamela defies his warning and declares that Camp Crystal Lake "now has a death curse" before leaving. The police decide that Pamela is too unstable to say anything truthful and lets her leave. It's possible that Pamela may become a playable killer in the game, though the developers admit that they would have to modify gameplay mechanics greatly to achieve this, and would prefer to focus on more important features of the game before considering Pamela's implementation. Alternate Versions In the comic Jason vs. Leatherface, Pamela appears as Doris and is shown murdering Elias with a machete. This comic is not considered canon for these and other reasons. In the novel Friday the 13th: Mother's Day, Pamela, possessing her severed head, led hunter Joe Travers to Jason's hockey mask, which led him to be possessed by Jason's spirit. Pamela's hold was broken when Carly MacDonnell shot the head to pieces. This novel is a part of the Crystal Lake Books series, which make the plot of Freddy vs. Jason impossible. Victims As Doris Voorhees: Trivia *In Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, there's a lighthouse with a basement. During one of the Dark Brotherhood Quests, you get access to the basement where the player finds a decapitated head in a state of decay sitting on a plate called "Mother's Head", which is a reference to Pamela Voorhees, since she was decapitated and put in a shrine. *Even though she was killed in the first film, Pamela is the secondary antagonist of the series, as a posthumous character that motivates Jason to kill. *Alice Hardy was the killer of Pamela, which is ironic, due to the fact that Alice was the first victim of Jason Voorhees. *Amount of Kills: 10 *As a factual error in the original film, Pamela's hands can be seen clutching and making fists in the air. In reality, this would not happen as the brain is disconnected so no action such as this can be possible, and would instead result in twitching. *Pamela's first name was never revealed until the fourth film, where her grave is shown at one point in the movie. *It is unknown whether Pamela speaking to Jason in the game is due to her spirit communicating with him, or if Jason is only hearing her voice in his head. *In one of the tapes in the game, Pamela mentions that she considered naming Jason "Joshua." This is a nod to when the game was originally a homage to the franchise named Summer Camp: Vol. 1, as that was the name of Jason's parody character, before the rights to use Friday the 13th's setting, story and characters were granted to Gun Media, the team of developers who worked on the game. See also *Pamela Voorhees (remake timeline) Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) (decapitated head, hallucinations and flashbacks) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) (hallucinations) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (flashbacks and tombstone) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) (hallucinations) *''Friday the 13th (2009) (corpse and flashbacks) Comics *Jason vs. Leatherface'' (1995) (flashbacks as Doris Voorhees, non-canonical) *''Jason X Special'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X'' (2006) (flashbacks) *''Friday the 13th (comic)'' (2006–2007) (flashbacks) *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) *''Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation'' (2007) (flashbacks and tombstone) *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' (2007–2008) (hallucinations) *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) (hallucinations) Novels *''Friday the 13th (novel)'' (1987) *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel)'' (1988) (corpse and hallucinations) *''Friday the 13th Part III (Simon Hawke novel)'' (1988) (hallucinations) *''Friday the 13th: Mother's Day'' (1994) (non-canonical) *''Freddy vs. Jason (novel)'' (2003) (hallucinations) *''Jason X: Death Moon'' (2005) (hologram) References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Characters in Jason vs. Leatherface Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Female villains Category:Amputated Category:Main antagonist Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Game Category:Killers Category:Slashers Category:Deceased villains Category:Voorhees Family Category:Secondary antagonist